


How to say "fuck you" in flowers

by WilliahMagala



Series: Peggy's flower shop [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insults, Language of Flowers, M/M, Swearing, and a bit of angst, except for Jamilton the couples are in the background and more or less mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Peggy Schuyler saw a lot of things happen in her flower shop over the years. Lovers who forgot Valentine's day, or their significant other's birthday. People willing to ask someone out, those were her favourite most of the time. Couples chosing the flowers for their wedding. Flowers for when people were born, got hospitalised or died. She saw that every day, she was used to it.What she wasn't used to however was to see her friend Alexander Hamilton burst into the shop ready to kill someone. He came to her, slaped 20 bucks on the counter and said« How do I passive-agressively say « fuck you » in flower ? »And this ladies and gentlemen was the beginging of the end.





	1. The end of times, or Hamilton and Jefferson are ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about this and I loved it so I thought "why not ?"  
> I don't speak flower, a friend helped me and we are french so maybe the meaning of the flowers are different

Peggy Schuyler saw a lot of things happen in her flower shop over the years. Lovers who forgot Valentine's day, or their significant other's birthday. People willing to ask someone out, those were her favourite most of the time. Couples chosing the flowers for their wedding. Flowers for when people were born, got hospitalised or died. She saw that every day, she was used to it.

 

What she wasn't used to however was to see her friend Alexander Hamilton burst into the shop ready to kill someone. He came to her, slaped 20 bucks on the counter and said

 

« How do I passive-agressively say « fuck you » in flower ? »

 

And this ladies and gentlemen was the beginging of the end.

 

Now it was not the first time, and certainly not the last, that Hamilton asked for her help when it comes to flower. She was quite proud to say that they were close enough so Alex will come and talk to her about his problems and his feelings. Well talking about deep feelings wasn't exactly Alex's favourite thing, so he used the flowers to do so. For example he would come and ask her how to thank someone, show admiration and express father/son love to Washington, even if he still wouldn't admit that he considered him as a father out loud he said it with the flowers. Of course he would never tell her who the flowers were for, but usually it was pretty obvious. And Peggy never helped him by making him talk like « I knew you thought about Washdad like that ! » no she simply pretended that she didn't know who it was all about and helped him with the flowers.

 

 

So when he came up with this quite weird question, but when you look at the squad this seems pretty normal, there was a few people who could receive those flowers. Well “a few” was an euphemism, the guy had so many ennemies. But still who could it be ? Considering the time of the day, it was his lunch break, it was one of his co-worker. So maybe Burr ? No she knew he took a day off today thanks to Maria who knew everything and loved to gossip. Madison was in Virgina so he was out of the question, it could only be Jefferson. The one and only. Peggy never met him but talking with Alex was more than enough to know the guy (or more accurately his flaws).

 

 

“-Um, Peg ? My break end in 15 minutes so if you could answer me it would be nice.

 

-Oh yeah sure, sorry. So...”fuck you” uh ? You have the choice between geraniums for stupidity, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations means “you have disapoined me” and orange lilies for hatred. What do you say ?

 

-A bit of everything then. Please.

 

-A bit of...you mean...every flower in the same bouquet ?

 

-Yes.

 

-But it will be ugly.

 

-Great.

 

-And it will stink !

 

-Perfect. Now please hurry, I need to go back to the office soon.

 

-Well...okay then...

 

She gave him his bouquet and for once didn't put any sign that this came from her flower shop, people didn't need to know that she made such awful an bouquet. Seriously what a shame it would be. But no matter what she was quite curious to know how Jefferson will react, surely Maria will tell her everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She didn't even need to ask Maria because the next day a tall man came in the flower shop. “Well hello there” she tought because the man was definitely handsome, even she could tell that and she was ace. But what really strike her was his suit. A velvet suit. She heard so much about that suit. Oh dear god no. Jefferson. Jefferson was here. He somehow discovered that she was the one that made the bouquet and now he wanted revenge. Well at least she was going to die in the middle of her flowers. What was she going to say to Hercules ? Nothing because she would be dead. Oh no what about their cat Rasputin ? What will happen to him ? The poor baby will be an orphan !

 

“-Excuse me miss ? Hello, I would like some advices for a bouquet please.”

 

Wait what ? He wanted a bouquet ? He didn't want to remove her heart and feed it to his iguane (every evil guy has a iguane after all) ? Well that was a surprise. Peggy was nearly disappointed, it would have spiced up her day a bit but anyway she had work to do.

 

“-It would be my pleasure to help you sir, do you have an idea of which kind of flowers you want ?

 

-The kind that says “die you little shit”. Please.”

 

Well now that was unexpected.

 

“-I'm sorry what ?

 

-The “little shit” can be remove.

 

-Um...okay, yeah sure, who am I to judge you ?”

 

“Oh I don't know the fucking clerk ??” she tought.

 

-Let's see...you could choose absinthes for bitterness, aristolochias means “you're a dick” more or less, common hops for nastiness and black roses for, well, death. What do you say ?

 

-Well I know nothing about flowers so I trust you.

 

Then again Peggy was very careful to not put any sign that the flowers came from her shop, it was obviously for Hamilton and she nearly died once today which is more than enough. Alex would never forgive her to “serve the ennemy” especially if it's to insult him. Maybe she shouldn't have sell flowers to Jefferson. Well to her defense Hamilton started it and she needed money so...

 

* * *

 

A few days later it was Hamilton's turn to come into the shop and ask for flowers and judging by the look on his face he wasn't gonna ask a red roses bouquet to give to his lover. “Welp as long as he pay...” thought our flowerist, she had other problems than just Hamilton and Jefferson insulting each other with flowers (what was wrong with them seriously ?) for example the fact that Hercules won't buy her flowers because she was already surrounded by flowers everyday, or the fact that he seemed to be hiding something from her...

 

But let's go back to buisness, we willl cry about Herc later, today's orderal was “how to say “I hate you” in flowers”. Peggy didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Laugh because it was so surreal and stupid and ridiculous or cry because it was not the purpose of flowers for christ's sake ! Flowers are too beautiful and sweet to be used like that. She gave him houblons and aristolochias, without any signs from the flower shop of course.

 

 

The same scheme continued for a few weeks, the bouquets always looked a bit alike, there weren't that many flowers to express harsh things after all. Thankfully Hamilton and Jefferson's co-workers wanted more normal things. One of the good things to be established near a huge law cabinet was that the lawyers often came and buy flowers for their spouses or people they loved in general. It was usually very sweet and made her melt. Like the day after Theodosia Jr's birth when Aaron Burr inteded to buy every flower in the shop to give them to the two women of his life telling that not matter how beautiful the flowers were they would quite compare to the two Theo's beauty (damn the man had fallen hard for the two girls). Or when Eliza, who worked as Washington's secretary, spent 3 hours choising the perfect flowers to give to Maria for their first date, wanting everything to be “as wonderful as her”. There was also the time when George Washington himself, the big boss, came in and nearly shyly asked for white lylies, symbol of France, and red roses for their favourite fighting frenchman who was coming back to the USA after 4 months spent in Irak. Now she tought about it there was chessy love everywhere around her. Even in her own house, Herc being the giant teddy bear he was. The thing he was hiding from her was actually a dress he made for her with all her favourites flowers as a pattern. And it had huge pockets ! Her man was definitely the best boyfriend. But she could handle the chessy love, she welcomed it even, it was always nice to have a reminder that humanity wasn't that much of a lost cause.

 

* * *

 

It all changed when Thomas Jefferson walked in without his usual self-assured aura around him. He pretended to be busy looking at a cactus while Peggy was taking care of a client, funerals god she hated when people came for funerals, and even continued for a few minutes. Obviously he didn't want to ask for flowers, or he hesitated to do so. She waited for him to come by himself, never push a client when they were like that. Never push anyone when they are like that. Eventually he went to see her and say, looking anywhere but at her :

 

“-Hello, I woud like a flower to say sorry please.

 

-Sure ! What kind of “sorry” would you like to say ?

 

-Sorry...that I insulted your mother...”

 

The man seemed ashamed, apparently he regretted calling Alex's mother a “whore”. Yeah it was quite easy to guess that it was what he was talking about. Even without Maria's text “omg Tjeff just called Hammie “son of a whore” hes crying, send help” she could tell it was that. If she was happy and quite like a proud mama that he realized his error and was willing to apologize she said nothing. She wasn't supposed to comment her clients' choices. Well she did but only for her friends so it didn't count, did it ?

 

She gave him a single Copper Tops, he insisted on that because it seemed like he was ready to say sorry but not too much, we were talking about Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton after all. The fact that he apologize is a miracle. A miracle probably named Lafayette, those two were cousins and very close so the french was probably the only one who could convinced Jefferson that he fucked up. Their closeness was quite cute, especially when Jefferson gave the Talk™ to Washington. Maria filmed a bit of the scene and frankly watching him telling Washington that “you may be my boss but if you hurt him I will destroy you and your entire life” was one of the best thing that she had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

The next day Peggy was more than pleasantly surprised to see Alex ask him to do a bouquet to thank someone. He didn't meet her eyes either and it was quite cute to see him like that. He left with dahlias in his hand. Winthin the following weeks the meaning of the flowers changed. It was no longer insults, well there was still some but not as much as before. The bouquets meaned “congratulations” “good luck” “I consider you as my friend” and other. It was good to see them getting more along and according to the spy couple in the firm, Eliza and Maria who also worked in the firm but as Adams' secretary, the atmosphere was so much better now. They still argued but now Washingdad didn't have to interfere so they wouldn't kill each other during the meetings or worse in court. When they were defending the same client. How they managed to win the case no one knew but they did. But that was ancient history apparently. Something big even happened once during a meeting : Hamilton defended Jefferson after Samuel Seabury called him incompetent and stupid. Alex went in a long monologue praising Jefferson skills and intelligence, even if he began his speech by “Jefferson might be deadly wrong on everything he beieves in, which are all shitty ideas but...” Eliza who later swear that she saw Jefferson blushing at some point. Peggy didn't know if it was true but what was definitely true was the very expensive and beautiful bouquet she made later with the instructions “I want it to be big, beautiful and to mean thank you, admiration...and friendship”. Maybe the blush was real after all.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ! Here is the second, and final, chapter and if you thought that the first one was cheesy then you're not ready for this because its going to be worse. 
> 
> I had some problems to write the begining so I'm not so sure about it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it anyway !

It only has been three days since the moment when Alex defended/praised Jefferson and was thanked by a beautiful bouquet and Peggy already hated that Moment™ more than anything. At first she had been happy of course, those two were civil and becoming friends. Great, wonderful, awesome. This wasn't a problem. No, Alexander Hamilton was the problem. His monologue made him realize that he could say something nice about Jefferson, or “Thomas” as he called him now, and that it was easier than he thought. So now his confident, Peggy, had to endure a mix of insults and compliments when it came to the other lawyer. “How can such a smart man be such an asshole, it's crazy !” And it won't stop, the man spoke way too much. Burr was right, if Hamilton continued to talk he woud end shot, by an ennemey or by Peggy. Because if only it was just talking abut Jefferson way too much it would be fine. Or at least it would be easier for her to suffer in silence. But no, she had to forgot to not put any sign of her flower shop on the bouquet Jefferson gave to Hamilton to thank him, what an idiot. When Alex discovered that he ran to her shop, it wasn't even his break, red in the face.

 

“-You made the bouquet ?!

 

-Alex, I'm with a client, wait a minute.

 

-Oh yes, right sorry.”

 

He waited for the client, an old woman who seemed terrified by the man who bursted in screaming, to leave and yelled again :

 

“-You made the bouquet ?!

 

-I make a lot of bouquets Alexander.

 

-The one I received ! It has your sign on it.

 

-Then you already have your answer.

 

-But...but...you made the other ones ?!

 

-I did.

 

-You helped him insult me ?!

 

-I did.

 

-Betrayed by my own friends ! How could you ?!

 

-Alex no matter how much I love you I have other things to do so if you don't want to buy flowers then get out.”

 

It may sound harsh but to her defense she was having a rough day. Sure the Jefferson episode was nice and all but appart from that everything went wrong today. The coffee maker was broken, she didn't received the flowers she ordered this morning and so couldn't do the three orders she was supposed to sell today and on top of all that her date night with Hercules was cancelled because he had too much work to do at the tailor shop. So Hamilton discovering that she helped Jefferson to insult him was the least of her concerns. Peggy would probably feel bad later but right now she didn't care.

 

“-I do, actually.”

 

What was he saying again now ?

 

“-You do what ?

 

-B-buying flowers....I want....to buy flowers...”

 

Oooooooh now it was interesting ! Her day was becoming slightly better with those two idiots. Slightly.

 

“-Oh. Okay, sure. What kind of flowers do you want ?

 

-Um...a pretty one ? One that looks like Thomas maybe ?”

 

It only get better and better apparently. Peggy waited for Alex to realise what he said with a knowing smile.

 

“-Wait no ! I mean...I want...um...a flower that is beautiful like him. NO ! I...I...I want like...like a...a tulip...?

 

-A tulip ? What color ?

 

-Um...pink ? Pink ones are pretty.

 

-Like Thomas ?”

 

He didn't even answer, he just stood there being a blushing mess. It was quite surprising to see someone as self-assured as Hamilton being so shy and nervous, interesting...Very interesting. When she was making the bouquet of pink tulips Peggys asked herself if Alex knew that this flower represent a blossoming love. Well she wasn't gonna say anything, the poor man was already balancing back and forth in a nervous way. He was adorable, damn she shipped it.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't the only one who shipped it apparently. When she told about her day to Eliza she sqealed and screamed at Maria to “prepare 25$ because Alex was going to confess first”. Her girlfriend argued that there was no way, that she had faith in Jefferson, he will declare his love to Alexander soon or later. According to the couple there was a huge bet going on in the firm to know who will confess first, who will initiate the first kiss and even who was a bottom (even if nobody really cared, it was just a way to win more money). Eliza, John and Washington bet on Alex to confess while Madison, Maria and Burr, who for once let them know what he was against and what he was for, were convinced that Jefferson will do it. Lafayette tried to bet on both but it was against the rules so he hoped they would say it at the same time in order to win 40$, go big or go home as they say.

 

Now that the co-workers of the two idiots knew that they came to her once a week to buy bouquets she was “asked”, or rather forced, to tell them everything. Maria and Eliza even came, separetely, buy red roses bouquets “in the name of Hamilton/Jefferson” so the man who received the bouquet would be tempted to confess. It was a stupid plan and Peggy never agreed to do it, being called a traitor to the cause by her sister. Sometimes Burr or someone else would come and while she was doing the bouquet they would try to be subtle and ask about the “lovers”. Officially Burr was asking for his wife but it was obvious that he wanted to know too. Even Hercules was interested, but if he asked for details it was mostly so he could make fun of Alexander with John. Alexander who would always blush and try to ignore them. It was definitely super weird, Hamilton wasn't the type to be shy and to blush when itcomes to love. Proof is that when he dated Eliza for a while, before she realised she was lesbian and deeply in love with Maria, he would never blush like that when his friends mentionned the presents he gave to her sister.

 

Hamilton and Jefferson continued to flirt, lightly, with flowers for another month. Every wenedsay one of them would come and buy a bouquet, always a pretty and simple one for Hamilton and an exprensive one for Jefferson, and the thursday the other would come to answer him. It was part of her routine now but still it was sweet to see them. She even chatted a bit with Jefferson and while he seemed like a jerk at first he was a sweetheart deep down, it wasn't very surprising though after all he was Lafayette's cousin and they looked a lot alike. She even began to like him. Everything was fine until that day.

 

* * *

 

Peggy was arranging some flowers while singing and dancing in the shop, it was abnormally calm but she didn't care. The night before her Hercules proposed ! She was going to marry him, nothing could stop her from smiling. Considering that it was a wenesday Hamilton came in to buy the weekly bouquet but seemed to completely forget about it when he saw the ring on Peggy's hand. How could he not notice it after all ? Peggy nearly punched him in the face by trying to show off the diamond, because of course her fiancé bought a diamond he was the best after all. Oh god she loved him so much. Fortunately Alex wasn't hurt and began to laugh and hugged her to congratulate her. They began to chat about the wedding, Peggy still in his arms. Suddenly she looked out to see if there wasn't a client who was waiting outside and didn't want to come in and disturb them. There was one. Thomas. Looking at them with wide eyes before walking away when Alex kissed her cheek. Oh no. He seemed heartbroken. No, no, no. He might think that they were together. Oh no, the ring, he probably saw the ring. Damn it, what was she going to do ? She couldn't run after him to explain, it would be weird and he would probably act like he didn't care. Shit.

 

“-Hum, Peg are you alright ?

 

-Yeah...yes I am.

 

-Ok. Well I have to go back to work but congratulations again, I'm so happy for you !”

 

She watched him get out and asked herself if she shouldn't have told him about Jefferson. She couldn't smile now, thinking about the look on Thomas' face earlier.

 

The next day Thomas didn't come to the shop. And the thursday after. Why would he ? He had no bouquet to answer to, Alexander was in D.C for a new case, a murder trial if she recalled well. She felt worse and worse everytime she tought about it. Even if she did nothing wrong as Hercules tried to tell her, she still couldn't get his face out of her head. Lafayette even came to see her a week ago apparently very concerned by his cousin who seemed...off. He asked if something happened and after she told him everything he explained that Thomas actually planned to buy flowers in order to confess to Alexander. It was even worse, Thomas truly liked Alex. What about Alex ? Should they tell him ? It would be wrong to confess Thomas' love to him, they couldn't. But at the same time Jefferson seemed hurt by the fact that “Alex and the flowerist are dating”. And she was right, according to Laf, he would just deny his sentiments if she explained to him that they definitely weren't dating. She wanted to do domething but at the same time it wasn't really her place to do something. Oh dear god she was lost.

 

* * *

 

“-Hey Peg. Um...did...Did Jefferson came in when I was away ?”

 

Alex was back from D.C after 4 days spent here for his murder trial thing and was apparentely concerned by the lack of flowers from a certain black lawyer.

 

“-No, I'm sorry. I haven't see him in two weeks. But why don't you buy him flowers ?

 

-Well...what if he doesn't want them ? I mean...he didn't buy me some so maybe he doesn't want me to buy him flowers, maybe I was imagining all the flirting. Oh my god maybe he found out about my crush on him ?! Oh no, how did he ? Oh he must think I'm gross, he's probably not attracted to men anyway. I scared him, I ruined everything didn't I ? Fuck Peggy help me, how do I fix this ? What if he's too uncomfortable with me now ? What if he doesn't want to debate with me anymore ? Please tell me he is still gonna debate with me, he's the only one with Angelica and Burr who can compare to me and Burr is too neutral and Angelica is in London. I...I thought that maybe he...liked me back...I mean he did answer to the bouquets and sometimes even send them before I did so I thought it was some kind of sign. Dear god and I thought I was smart...”

 

Fuck this was bad. Really bad. Now they both thought that their love was one-sided. Damn what is this, some kind of crappy romcom ? What to do ? _Think Peggy, think ! You're a Schuyler, you can figure this out._

 

“-Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine ! Here take those marguerites, symbol of true love, maybe it will help. No need to pay, its on the house.

 

-You think so ? Okay, well thanks Peg.”

 

 

And now we pray for it to work.

 

* * *

 

It didn't work. Jefferson never came back to the shop and Alex never found a bouquet on his desk. Alexander was now crying and even Herc and John didn't have the heart to laugh about their friend. They couldn't understand why he didn't answer, the message was pretty clear after all. But the worst had happened two days after the marguerites : Thomas didn't answer to Hamilton when he tried to begin a debate on the big case Jefferson was currently working on. If the lack of reaction to the flowers made Akex cry the lack of reaction he received everytime he tried to talk to him litteraly broke his heart. If there was something Hamilton loved to do it was talking and writing and Jefferson answered to none, her friend sent him a mail about something work related, she failed to understand what he was saying about it, and he never answered this one too. The atmosphere at work was worse than ever, even when they were fighting according to Eliza and Maria. Did she say that she liked the guy ? Scratch that, she was going to punch that bastard in the face. And if you think it was the wrong thing to do you should see Angelica. When she heard about all that she nearly flought back to the US just to kill him. It took Lafyette's puppy eyes, Washington's look of displeasure because she made Lafayette sad by talking about killing his relative, Eliza and Peggy begging to spare his life, Herc and John threating to come and physically prevent her from jumping in the first plane to New-York and Ham crying to stop her.

 

 They tried to send Lafayette as a spy to ask what the flip flop was going on with him but the frenchman refused to, saying that he just couldn't bretray Thomas' trustlike that by tellinghow he feels to other people, including people he didn't know. He even refused to share it with George and god knows that the man was weak for Washingdad. They understood of course but it was very frustrating to not know.

 

* * *

Luckily Lafayette, bless the man, managed to convince Jefferson to go back to the flower shop. Sadly the flowers were not for Hamilton but at least he came so... Wait why was she happy about it ? She didn't care to see him, she wanted him to talk to Hamilton and he wasn't going to do that in her shop. First of all because why the hell would they do that here ? And second of all itwould only cause drama, which would make the other customers run away and it was a bad thing for her business. But anyway he was here and looked horribly sad whenever he looked at roses. " _Oh for Christ's sake ! Stop the sappy shitty drama cliché and go talk to the man"_ thought Peggy. He was getting on her nerves now. 

 

"-Hello, I would like flowers for my mother please. Her favourite color is blue so if the flowers could be blue it would be nice. 

 

-Sure, why not some blue hortensias ? It would be...

 

-Peg, where do I put those things ?"

 

Hercules cut her mid-sentence. She just received a huge deliver of new plants and Herc had a day off so he came to help her. He was so strong and manly. Has she mentionned her love for Hercules Mulligan ? Yeah, she loves him. Damn it she was being cheesy again. 

 

"-Those things are cactuses love, and put them over here I will move them once I'm finished with this client.

 

-...Love ?" 

 

It was Jefferson who spoke this time. He looked at Hercules, then at Peggy, then back to Hercules and finally on her ring. Did he understand that she wasn't dating Alex, who was very single and very bisexual for him ? Herc decided to clarify everything for him.

 

-Yes, "love". She's my fiancée. For about...a month now ? Or a bit less maybe. 

 

-Oh. Oh ! Oh my god. 

 

He looked at them with wide eyes. He understood ! Finally ! There was a god up there after all.

 

-Hum well congratulations to you two. Er...miss can I change my order please ?

 

-Sure thing ! What do you want instead ?

 

-Roses. Red roses...yeah red roses would be very nice please. 

 

-I assume that they aren't for your mother anymore ?"

 

He heavely blushed, looking down to the counter with a small smile. 

 

"-No, no they aren't."

 

She gave him the most beautiful bouquet she was able to make in such a short notice with a big smile and gave him a small paper with an address on it. When he looked at her with an eyebrow raised she just answered :

 

"-Washington forced him to take a day off, you won't find him in his office. That's his address. Don't fuck up Jefferson.

 

-I will try."

 

He didn't even question how she knew who he was and who he was talking about, he was smart enough after all. He nearly ran outside, to go to Ham's place. She screamed and turned to her fiancé, julping in his arms. God he was so perfect he just saved the whole situation in a few words ! The world didn't deserve someone like him. He hugged her back but seemed very confused. 

 

-Wait...that was Jefferson ?!

 

-Yes ! Yes it was ! Oh my god Herc that was so amazing ! I love you. 

 

-I don't understand what's happening but I'm glad I helped. I love you too. 

 

She explained evrything to him and then messaged their group chat to inform their friends about the latest update : Hammie boy was going to tap that.  What followed could easly be decribed as chaos. There were vocal messages of people just screaming on the top of their lungs, people asking for details, more screaming, people demanding their money, a video of Maria crying while saying "my baby boy, my son", Laurens and Laf planning the wedding and Washington being concerned about whether or not this could be the worst thing to ever happen to their firm and their lives. It became even worse, believe it or not it was possible, when Alexander sent a photo of them obiously kissing behind a beautiful bouquet of red roses. 

The following day was frankly hilarious. The two were kissing whenever they saw each other and when they weren't they were holding hands. Lafayette bursted into the office to give the Talk™ to Hamilton about hurting his cousin and the guy may be a giant puppy he remained a very competent colonel who could easly kill a man. Washington then called Jefferson in his office and thanks to Eliza she watched a bit of the Talk™ Thomas was given, the big boss saw his chance and took it when he said "I am your boss which means that if you hurt my son I will destroy you and your entire life" followed by a faint "I'm not your son !"

 

* * *

_Three years later_

 

Peggy was sitting behind the counter when she saw Thomas and Alex coming in with huge smiles on their faces. Hercules, who was helping his very pregnant wife at the shop, came to say hello and was the first one to notice the ring on Hamilton's fourth finger. He screamed and pointed it, so Peggy noticed the ring screamed and pointed it too. After congratulating them, hugging the two boys and a bit of crying Hercules yelled :

 

-Can I be the flower girl ?!

 

-What ?! No ! No you can't ! I'm the flowerist here so I'm the flower girl !

 

-You can't, you're pregnant my love. Please let me do it guys !

 

-You racist ! You say that because I'm black, huh ? 

 

Eventually they sorted this with a good old rock-paper-scissors-shot and her husband won the right to be the flower girl. And the two future grooms had no saying in this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over ! I hope you lked it if yes then tell me, if not then tell me what was wrong so I can improve


End file.
